Angels Rampant
History The Angels Rampant are a successor chapter of the Blood Angels. They are known to have been founded during the Dark Founding, or 13th Founding. The Angels Rampant are also known to suffer greatly from the twin curses that have plagued the Blood Angels and their successors for millenia; the Red Thirst and Black Rage. The Angels Rampant suffer much more from these curses than their cousins, why this is isn't entirely clear, though it has led to a large distrust from the rest of the Imperium towards the Angels. Founding The founding of the Angels Rampant is shrouded in mystery and speculation. It is suspected that they were founded during the 13th Founding, as the chapter seemed to make their first appearance sometime in the late 35th Millenium. The Purging of Anthoas The Purging of Anthoas was a crusade where the Angels Rampant lead a bloody purging of the Hive World Anthoas. The Hive World had fallen to a massive Ork Waaagh! in the area. The Angels Rampant, located near Anthoas, responded to their plea for help, and soon landed upon the world. Once they landed, the Angels carved a bloody path through the xenos filth, cutting them down without delay. Unfortunately, as time went by, the twin curses of the chapter began to appear within the ranks of the chapter. Soon, the Angels began to slaughter friend and foe alike, leaving nothing alive in their path. Tamborian Campaign The Angels Rampant's 3rd Company was accompanied by the Angels Encarmine's 5th Company in journeying to the Sub-Setor of Tambora. The Sub-Sector had recently been overrun by a large cohesive group of Dark Eldar Pirates under the Leadership of Archon Vel Fenom, who had made their way to the Capital World of Tambora Primus. The Angels Rampant and their fellow brothers of Sanguinius carved a hematic path to the Capital World before Loks Rutilus broke Vel's neck. The Sub-Sector of Tambora was left in fearful awe as the astartes soon departed. Slaughtering of Ennomus Chapter Organization Favored Weapons/Tactics The Angels Rampant specialize in close-quarters combat, as they prefer to charge straight into the enemy while on jump-packs. When they make their way into the enemy line, they use close-quarter weapons such as chainswords, power axes and power swords to cut straight through the enemy and make a path for their brothers. While this is effective, the number of casualties is extremely high, though they don't notice as most of the Angels Rampant has succumbed to the Red Thirst and Black Rage. Enemies Allies Chapter Relics *''Sanguinium Blade'' - A relic blade that was gifted to the chapter's first Chapter Master upon its founding; Chapter Master Enyalius. The blade is a golden edge with an obsidian colored grip, with a ruby red tear drop in the center of the hilt. It is kept in a statis field within the chapter's fortress-monastery on there homeworld, Tantalus. Gallery AngelsRampantTermy.jpg|A Terminator Veteran of the Angels Rampant's elite 1st Company AngelsRampantDeath.jpg|A battle-brother of the Angels Rampant's Death Company Category:DeathShroud411 Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters